The disclosure is directed to connectors and related cable assemblies having at least one label for identification purposes. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to connectors with components having one or more labels stored therein along with related cable assemblies using the components and methods for making the same.
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Optical networks typically include patch panels (i.e., arrays of connectors) connected by jumper cable assemblies. The patch panels provide a common location where moves, adds, or changes to connectivity of the channels of the optical network can be made by changing the ports for the jumper cable assemblies. Likewise, testing and troubleshooting may also occur that the patch panel. The patch panels typically have a relatively large and dense array of optical connections and determining which port a particular jumper cable is optically attached with can be difficult and/or time consuming for the craft. Consequently, the craft often labels the jumper cables at the patch panels so if troubleshooting or moves, adds, changes are required it is easy for the craft to identify the desired jumper cable.
By way of example, FIG. 1 depicts a prior art cable assembly including a label for aiding the craft when trying to identify a specific link in the network. Specifically, the cable assembly includes a fiber optic connector 10 attached to a fiber optic cable 12 with a label 14 adhesively attached to fiber optic cable 12. As shown, label 14 is a flag label that is attached to the cable 12 and allows the craft to read the same when the cable assembly is installed in the patch panel. However, the flag label of FIG. 1 has drawbacks such as adding bulk and/or obstructions at a point where the small diameter of the cable is critical for cable management especially in high-density patch panels. Moreover, it is relatively easy for the flag label to be inadvertently torn, ripped or otherwise removed from the cable assembly.
Other types of labels have been used that overcome the drawbacks of flag labels; however, these other labels also have drawbacks. Illustratively, FIG. 2 depicts another prior art cable assembly with different type of label. Specifically, the cable assembly includes label 14 which is configured as a wrap-around label. In other words, label 14 of FIG. 2 is adhesively attached to and wrapped about fiber optic cable 12. Generally speaking, the wrap-around label 14 solves some of the issues of flag label of FIG. 1, but the wrap-around label 14 has its own drawbacks. For instance, wrap-around label 14 does not add bulk and/or the obstructions like the flag label of FIG. 1, but there typically is not enough marking area on the label for detailed labeling. Further, the craft may find it difficult to read the label when the cable assembly is secured to the patch panel. Consequently, the craft may have to remove the connector 10 of the cable assembly from the patch panel and rotate the cable assembly to read the wrap-around label 14.
Still other labels for cable assemblies exist such as bands that snap about the cable, but these labels can migrate along the length of the cable and may be difficult to quickly locate in a densely-packed patch panel. Consequently, there is an unresolved need for easy and efficient labeling for connectors such as electrical or fiber optic connectors and their related cable assemblies.